


Once Upon a Pokemon: Good Form

by Clockadile



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Comic, Crossover, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Pokemon Crossover, ouat crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockadile/pseuds/Clockadile
Summary: This is an illustrated comic with descriptive captions added.Lt. Killian Jones follows his brother to Neverland, accompanied by their Pokemon. A wartortle and lanturn belonging to Liam, and a golden magikarp nicknamed Doofish belonging to Killian.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Once Upon a Pokemon: Good Form

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old comic thats been sitting on my tumblr (Clockadile) and an old favourite of mine. I'm trying out bringing it over to AO3 with the consideration of bringing other old comics over as well. Any feedback on readability or formatting is welcome as I test it across multiple devices. Thank you!

Panel Descriptions located after comic.  
  


Please note there is no talking in this comic and very little text. The text is included when it is present.

Title Panel: Once Upon a Pokemon is written against a foggy purple forest. Two drifbloom float behind the trees.

Panel One: The Jolly Roger sits anchored in a bay in the distance. It is partially cloudy with bright blue sky. A wingull can be seen circling above the ship. Liam and Killian are rowing a small white boat through calm waters. They are dressed in blue, royal navy coats. Wartortle is perched on the bow acting as a lookout as a Lanturn and a golden Magikarp nicknamed Doofish swim along side them.

Panel Two: Killian and Liam stand on the beach, they are backdropped by lush jungle and confronted by a boy in leafy green clothes seen from the back standing cockily with his hands on his hips. Killian is unsure of the boy, standing cautiously, his head tilted to Liam as he follows his captain's lead but not taking his eyes off the boy. Liam stands confident, he holds his sword nonchalantly at his side, looking down on the boy. Wartortle is next to Liam resting tensely on all fours as he studies the boy.

In the distance two drifbloon float by in the sky.

Panel Three: As the brothers walk away with wartortle, Killian looks over his shoulder, frowning at the boy they are leaving behind. He still stands with his hands on his hips, but standing behind him, popping out of his shadow is a Gengar and to his side a Drifblim. The sky has gone grey and cloudy as Doofish and Lanturn watch them leave, unable to follow on land they'll have to guard the boat. There are no pokeballs to carry them in.

Panel Four: A montage of smaller images. A closeup of the page detailing Dreamshade. A closeup of the plant itself, the thorns drip black. They are up in the mountain as Killian reaches out to try to stop Liam who is already scratching himself with the dreamshade. Wartortle is worried and Gengar hides watching from behind some rocks. Liam lays on the ground as Killian tries to revive him, Wartortle clinging to the younger brother's leg as he watches. It cuts to Liam's cabin on the ship where Liam lays dead in Killian's arms. Wartortle is wailing over him.

Panel Five: Doofish and Lanturn watch from the water as a solemn Killian bows his head, his hands folded behind his back. The sail cloth containing his brother's body is being tipped into the water. The ship's crew quietly watch the funeral behind him.

Panel Six: In the classic text of the original video games it reads "What? Magikarp is evolving!" below the text against a plain white background it the gold magikarp Doofish.

Panel Seven: Against a blue sky over an ocean of white capped waves arcs a giant red Gyarados strong and fierce with teeth barred, droplets of sea spray flying off him. In the foreground standing by the ship's lines stands Killian, he no longer wears his navy coat as he stares hard and determined into the distance. Around him float ashes and burning feathers. A text box in the style of the games reads "Congratulations! Your Doofish evolved into Gyarados!"


End file.
